This study was the initial bioavailability and treatment study utilizing Slow Fluoride for the treatment of osteoporosis aimed at the augmentation of bone mass. This study provided the groundwork for the long term randomized clinical trial of Slow Fluoride treatment of osteoporosis also done at the Dallas GCRC. Data from this study continues to be analyzed thus requiring CDMAS and biostatistical support of the GCRC. Most recently, this study has been utilized for additional bioavailability studies in pre- and post-menopausal normal women.